The invention relates to data recording, and more particularly, to an apparatus for recording linear and angular velocity.
Sudden changes in linear and rotational velocity are often dangerous. The study of these changes is important to design safer methods and devices for transporting objects and people.
Compact data recorders, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,959, have proven invaluable in collecting linear velocity and acceleration information. The recorders are small enough to be used in field tests. The data recorders use an arrangement of linear accelerometers or a single triaxial accelerometer to monitor changes in velocity. While compact data recorders are well suited to tracking changes in linear movement, they are not as effective as recording rotational movement.
Real world motion is rarely purely linear. Often an object will spin or rotate about an axis as well as move linearly. In some instances, the angular velocity of an object causes more damage than its linear acceleration. For example, if a motor vehicle begins to spin violently, the high rotational velocity endured by an occupant may cause severe brain injury. Thus, to understand the forces associated with motion, recording of both angular velocity and linear acceleration is important.
A compact data recorder capable of recoding angular velocity, linear velocity and linear acceleration would thus be highly desirable.